


Drabbles II

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More three-sentence drabbles from my tumble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders/Cullen - Hidden desires

Cullen longed to reach out and take the mage into his arms and comfort him, like he’d done so long ago, when they were both still young and innocent, to confess the deepest desires of his heart that he’d kept hidden for so long. But he was too late now and there was another man kissing the tears away, whispering sweet, soothing nothings into an ear, another hand caressing a cheek and brushing at fingertips. He turned away, hiding the hurt in his heart, even now he could not bear to hurt him, let the mage have his chance at happiness, at least _that_ Cullen could give him.


	2. Fenris/Anders - hidden desires

Anders was content admiring from afar rather than risk having his heart ripped out in a fit of anger. For all his faults, Fenris was a gorgeous creature, tall for an elf, lithe but muscular, the white lines contrasting beautifully against caramel skin. And when he was alone in his bed at night, Anders imagined what it would feel like, caressing that skin, running his fingers through the silky white hair and hold the other man in his arms.


	3. Merrill/Isabela - hidden desires

All she wanted was to show Isabela how she felt about her, how she wanted nothing more than to be _with_ her, to soak in her scent and maybe allowed to touch the beautiful bronze skin? But no matter how she tried, she seemed to just not make herself understood, she had brought flowers and presents and even baked cookies - she just did not know what else to do. Maybe if she asked Varric for advice, he would know what to do...yes, that would be a good idea!


	4. Fenris/Isabela - hidden desires

Fenris looked on appreciatively as Isabela commandeered the crew aboard the Siren’s Call. She really did look at home on a ship, and she _vibrated_ , her entire being practically hummed with energy. She had taken him on as a crew mate at his request, now he was seeing her in a new light and wondered, maybe - just maybe, he might like to taste the salt on her skin one night and see if she tasted different to other women.


	5. Fenris/Hawke - neck biting

Fenris shuddered as Garrett’s mouth found his neck, teeth grazing softly at first as if looking for permission. He couldn’t articulate his _want_ , the sensations were already almost too much, so he simply pulled his head back, exposing more of his throat to his lover’s ministrations. Garrett chuckled against his skin and bit, _hard_ on the white line running down from the jaw and as he drew blood, Fenris let out a muffled cry and spilled himself on Garrett’s hand.


	6. Templeton Hawke/Fenris -  Any of the beaches @ the Wounded Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Templeton Hawke belongs to SquishyEeyore over on dA - she kindly lent him to me for this prompt.

Fenris leaned against Temple’s embrace as they sat on the grass, it was a rare moment of peace in the turmoil of their lives, noone knew where they were, and just for one small moment they could pretend there was no war. He felt a faint desire stir in him as Temple’s lips brushed a sensitive ear but he was too tired to act on it, he had spent himself twice already that afternoon under the other man’s expert touch. He closed his eyes and turned his face against the sun and listened to the seagulls shrieking in the wind, the waves rushing to meet the shore and underneath it all, the steady beat of Temple’s heart.


	7. Sebris - I can't breathe

This is what Sebastian has been waiting for, and he is hard, _achingly_ so but he knows the rules, Fenris is charge here and not him. Fenris’s hand is slowly but with purpose closing around his throat, crushing, making it harder and harder to breathe and Sebastian feels his release building. The world spins and a darkness is creeping in to fill his vision and Sebastian feels momentary panic that Fenris will not honour his promise after all, but just as the world is on the brink of collapsing for him, he hears the words he has been waiting for "Come for me, Vael" and he does, so hard it is agony as well as pleasure.


	8. Neville/Luna - end up in the Black Emporium

“Where do you think we are Luna? This does not look like Borgin and Burke’s any more...”   
Neville looked around him in confusion, all they had done was step into the wardrobe to hide from Malfoy and when everything had gone quiet and they’d opened the door, they’d found themselves...somewhere else, it looked like a cavern. Luna was already happily bouncing along the small walkway towards the centre of the room and babbling to herself, with a sign Neville set off after her - what else could he do?


	9. Anders/M! Hawke -naughty in public

Danny lay his head on the cool tiles of the floor and tried to breathe but his heart was pounding and he felt spent. He’d just been _royally_ (he groaned inwardly at how appropriate the term was today) fucked by Anders at the reception in honour of King Alistair’s arrival in Kirkwall that he had been forced to attend as Champion. Anders had dragged him to the balcony as soon as the formal dinner was over and had taken him right there, with only a lacy curtain separating them from the diners on the other side.


	10. Varric and Fenris find themselves in Middle Earth

Fenris looked around him in disgust, he was surrounded by slender, ethereal creatures all dressed in white and silver and who seemed to float in the air, at least that’s how it looked when they moved. Apparently they were elves, but none that Fenris had ever come across before and they crowded around him and stared at him with their huge eyes and _touched_.

As he tried to squirm his way free from the crowd, his eyes feel on Varric, who _lounged_ (there was no other word for it) under a tree, surrounded by a crowd of elfmaidens waiting on him hand and foot.


	11. Cullen/Bethany - pregnancy

"But...how...when...are you sure?" Cullen could not have been more stunned. Bethany smiled and took his hand and placed it on her still-flat belly.

"The usual way I would imagine, love; Anders tells me the baby will be born in mid-summer so we have plenty of time to plan what to do, but for now let’s just enjoy it."


	12. Carver/Merrill - post Legacy

“So, Carver...is it really hard, being a Grey Warden?” Merrill sounded earnest, like she was making an unfamiliar effort.

Carver shot a murderous look at his brother who was currently sniggering with Isabela and turned to Merrill with a smile, she was so sweet and innocent - he could not imagine anyone being unkind to her.

“Yes, it is very hard - _and not in that way, thank you Garrett now just shut up!_ \- but it is an honour to serve with the Wardens and they are teaching me many things I didn’t know before, I would be happy to tell you more later if you want.”


	13. Merrill/Isabela - afterwards

“Oh, Isabela - what did you _do_ , that was _wonderful_!” Merrill lay back on the bed, breathless, her body slick with sweat and their combined juices.

Isabela traced a lazy path with her fingers, swirling an unconscious pattern in the slickness on Merrill’s belly.

“Oh kitten, just a trick a mage once taught me, back when I used to frequent the Rose in Denerim - I have a few more, if you want to try later?”


	14. Sandal/Orana fluff

"I...I made you some lemon cookies, I know you like them the best."

"Enchantment!!!!"

Orana blushed at Sandal's more-than-usual-enthusiasm at the sight of the plate of cookies she'd brought for him, maybe...maybe tomorrow she would be really bold and ask him to share a cup of tea with her - but for now, she was happy with just the smile.


	15. Hawke/Merrill - pets

Marian opened the door a fraction, just enough to peek her head in and see inside - all clear - and sighed in relief, maybe today she wouldn’t be mobbed in her own house and would make it all the way to the bedroom where she could at least close the door and be in peace.   
She loved Merrill, she really did and their life together was everything she could ever have dreamed of and more and she was happy - except for one thing, _animals_. Seven cats, three dogs and a pair of rabbits (which she was sure would soon enough turn out to be twenty) was too much for anyone to take.


	16. Isabela/Fenris

Isabela liked things that were beautiful, dangerous and hard to obtain.   
Fenris was all of these and more, with his silken white hair and green eyes, caramel skin overlaid with whorls of lyrium and his superior skill in battle - armed or not. She wondered how he would be in the bedroom, would he be masterful and dominant or gentle and giving - well, she would make it her business to find out.


	17. Carver/Nathaniel

Nathaniel.   
He is everything Carver wants to be, strong and steadfast, gentle and firm at the same time. Carver blushes at the thought of those hands on him in the dead of night holding him and how there is never room for doubt - this is where he belongs.


	18. Sigrun/Ohgren - Vigil's Keep dinnertime shenanigans

Oghren sat at the end of the table eyeing up the new recruit, that one was _all_ woman - she would fall to his charms in no time.

"Hey Sigrun, why don’t you and I get to know one another better, I’ll show you what a real man is like, _hurhurhur_."

To his surprise she leaned over to him, grabbed him by the beard and kissed him soundly, leaving him wide-eyed and breathless - this was not the way it was supposed to go!


	19. Karl/Circle!Anders - Anders in Detention

Anders sat in one of the dusty, abandoned classrooms in the basement of the Tower, waiting for the Enchanter that was to be his jailer for the afternoon - all because of a stupid templar with no sense of humour.   
A key turned in the door, a sliver of light crossed the floor and then the newcomer was through and closed the door behind them - not that Anders could see who they were, he sat with his back to the door. Then, soft footsteps that paused just behind him, a hand on his shoulder and he felt a breath on his neck as a tender kiss was placed on the strip of skin visible above his collar - it _was_ Karl after all.


	20. Cullen/Templar!Carver

The recruit was doing well, his technique had vastly improved in the three months he’d been serving in the Knight-Captain’s personal guard. Being skilled was all well and good, and Cullen could have lived with that but he wanted someone...eager, someone who was hungry - and this one certainly was! He’d seen it on that first night, huge brown eyes looking up at him from under a shaggy fringe, the boy had been thrumming with the eagerness to please - which he had, Cullen thought back, very well.   
But it was time, to see if the younger Hawke was really serious about things, or if this was just another youthful distraction. Tonight he would bed the boy and mark him for his own. If Carver did well, if he understood his position and what was required of him, he would become Cullen’s adjutant. If not, well, he didn’t think it would come to that. Not after three months of sucking cock three times a day. No, this one was a keeper.


End file.
